1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer display apparatus configured to display stereoscopic vision images utilizing binocular disparity techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a multi-viewpoint stereoscopic display apparatus is known that includes a plurality of display devices for providing multilayered background edges on faces other than a stereoscopic vision display face. In such a multi-viewpoint stereoscopic display apparatus, a feeling of space is obtained by a stereoscopic vision display device, and a video image having a high spatial frequency around an edge portion is subjected to a multilayer display by matching the convergence and accommodation position with a focal position (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-15121). The use of the multilayered background edges makes it possible to resolve a mismatch between convergence and accommodation.